


It's a Date!

by Skyepilot



Series: It's... [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy as a vigilante, Drinking, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Milkshakes, beating up xenophobes together, daisy's van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Ficlet sequel to "It's Science!"  Daisy and Coulson go on a date and beat up Watchdogs together and make out.





	

A date?

She's starts trying to unravel that one while she shuffles through the stack of clothes folded on the floor of her van.

She's not even SHIELD anymore.

Technically speaking, she's a vigilante.

Not that top, she hasn't washed it in a month. She gives it the sniff test to confirm and stars another stack that's less neat.

There might be, okay, are probably, multiple universes.

What if, in one of them, her mother is still alive?

Or, a world where she might not even be Inhuman.

That it's possible that she never met Phil Coulson in another.

No.

But, there could be one where, this date? It's already happened.

She pulls the red fabric loose from the bottom of the pile and holds it up.

Maybe she's more nostalgic than she let on?

She's really not. Not like that.

It's about moving forward, not going backwards, she thinks, as she puts the dress aside.

That is already decided in this reality.

And anyway...

She isn't SHIELD.

Phil Coulson isn't her boss.

So, it's a date, after all.

  
###

A date.

It was his idea, mostly?

Probably.

Okay, it was definitely his idea, and he's trying to think about the last time that happened.

Roz was like a date that never happened. It was a game, that turned into a date, that-

He's not going to wear a tie. Too serious.

This is too serious. He doesn't want it to be serious.

A little serious would be good though, right?

Their something is now a something that he really hadn't quite anticipated. Ever.

The blue shirt? Is he too old for her?

Did they already know each other before, in one of those other universes?

Did the wires get crossed? Was it something he did?

Is it somehow all connected?

He hears a knock on the office door. He can't. Not now.

Please, don't let it be-

"May," he smiles, through the crack in the door.

"I can come back later," she says dryly.

"Okay!" he says cheerfully, and starts to close the door.

"Phil, if you're doing what I think you're doing-"

Her foot is stuck in the crack between them, keeping it open.

He knows what she's going to say, and-

"At least pretend like you don't want to get caught."

"Caught doing what?" he asks, innocently.

  
###

She's pulling on her boots when she hears a knock on the back of her van.

"Just a minute," she calls out and then stands, smoothing down the front of her shirt.

She pushes open the back door and finds him standing there.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He offers her his hand, and she takes it and steps down to the street, then smiles and turns to lock up behind her.

"You're not going to invite me in?"

She presses her lips together and turns back around.

"Have you ever lived in a van, Coul-" She catches it in time, then settles on "Phil."

"Lived? No," he answers, as she glances at his black shirt and dark jeans under the street light.

"So, does that mean, I'm driving, or-"

"Oh," he shakes his head, looking directly at her, instead of her black sweater shirt. "I brought Lola."

Then he steps aside and she sees her parked nearby, the light hugging her curves.

"Discreet," she mentions, as he palms the keys in his hand.

"But, you can drive," he tells her, offering up the keys.

She can't help but smile, and whisks them out of his hand before he might change his mind.

They start to walk to Lola together, and she looks down at the keys, then up at him.

"On the first date? Are you trying to impress me?"

"Always," he answers, the corner of his mouth turning up like he's embarrassed, but too happy to care.

"Like drive, or drive drive," she asks, as they reach her hood.

She lets him wrestle with that for a moment, sliding his hands along his jeans, as she turns to lean up against Lola.

"I might have to walk you through it? At least at first."

"Did you have something else in mind," she slowly blinks at him. "For tonight?"

"Not anymore."

  
###

  
"Did I scare you?" she asks, as they pull into the rural diner parking lot. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"No," he answers as they shut the doors, looking at their surroundings. Lola is getting the kind of attention she always gets.

That's not what concerns him.

"Are you scared?"

It's not like he hasn't experienced this kind of thing before, working with Fury over the years.

There's no SHIELD to back them up here. There's her, and he doesn't doubt her abilities.

But, it's the kind of threat where people feel emboldened by this climate of fear. Inhumans. The Sokovia Accords.

"C'mon," she says, reassuringly, holding out her hand to him.

He takes it, and they walk up to the entrance.

It's clear that they don't belong here, but he watches her, and follows her lead.

They get a table, while she smiles at the stares. It's practiced, and he plays along.

It's possible that they haven't seen her all over Fox News, but, very unlikely in this neck of the woods.

She asks for a table out of sight of the front door, and the waitress comes over and offers them the menus.

Daisy asks her what's the best thing on it.

The woman tells her it's all about the milkshakes, and then lets them look it over, and walks away.

"Did I ruin this?" she asks him, staring down at the menu. "We were having fun up there, I didn't think about where we'd land."

"You shouldn't have to," he says, staring down at the menu. SHIELD was... a shield, of sorts. But never from this.

"We should go."

"Only if you want to. Otherwise, I'm getting the Rocky Road milkshake."

"I was thinking strawberry," she grins, settling back in the booth. "Keep it simple, right?"

"Extra strawberries," he mutters, as she takes his hand.

"I guess this isn't what you expected."

"I didn't think about it," he smiles at her, watching the way her eyes stay on him, like they're not in any kind of danger. "I should have. I just wanted to spend time with you."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm on the news right now," she says, her eyes focusing behind him. He hones in and can hear the report, the word "Quake".

"Not in the fun kind of way, I'm guessing."

"Nope."

A shadow looms across their table, cast by the florescent lighting. Then another.

They look up at the men standing above them.

"I guess my reputation proceeds me?" she tells them in a southern drawl.

"This is Watchdog territory," he answers, pulling down his cap so she can see the patch sewn onto it.

"You guys have merchandise?" Coulson says, with a gagging expression, then looks at Daisy. "They have merchandise."

"We got no trouble with you," the other guy shoves his way forward. "Just the freak."

Coulson raises his eyebrows at them, and flexes his prosthetic hand.

"You want to see something really freaky?"

  
###

"As first dates go," he tells her, leaning across the seat, "This has been my favorite."

It's the fifth kiss they've shared. Or is it the sixth?

They've all blended together at this point.

Kiss number three, so far, is her favorite, since he whined a little when she had her teeth on his bottom lip.

She's not ready to tell him that, yet.

There was less talking.

"You talk a lot," she tells him, shifting to rest her head against his shoulder.

A breeze hits them, and they can hear the rustle of the trees and the moonlight is shining off of Lola's chrome.

"I know, I'm sorry," he says, putting her fingers between his, and raising it to kiss her fingertips. "Less talking."

His lips make their way to her wrist, and he turns it over, and pushes the sleeve up, then notices the bruises there.

She wants to pull back, but he doesn't stop, he just kisses over them.

The bruise above his eye looks like it's swelling, and she leans forward with her free hand and picks up the milkshake again.

She takes a long sip. "Don't be." He glances up at her. "Sorry."

The corner of his lips turns up, and he kisses her on the mouth again, when she feels his tongue slip over her teeth and she groans and shifts to tug on the back of his hair.

"Extra strawberries," he laughs against her mouth, and then practically giggles when her lips brush up against his ear.

"I guess I did want you to know," she whispers to him, confessionally. "I didn't mean for this to happen, but, you seemed so curious about how I've been living-"

"Daisy," he answers her, all seriousness, as she runs her fingers along the abrasion on his head. "Don't ever apologize for that."

"This is what I am," she shrugs. "I can't just hide in SHIELD, and pretend-"

"I don't want you to."

She thought that he wanted her to come back, and have things be like they were before.

"We needed your help. And I need you to trust yourself. It means a lot to me."

It seems almost too good to be true, but, that's how she always feels when she's with him.

She thinks maybe, for the first time in a long time, she might believe him. Believe this is real.

"Dammit, Phil Coulson," she tells him, raising up to shove his shoulders back against Lola's seat.

"What?" he asks, surprised, and then straightens up on the seat as she works her way over him to straddle his lap.

She doesn't elaborate, so he gives her a curious look, until she pulls on the lapels of his shirt and kisses him thoroughly.

Without holding back. Without any fear.

Trust.

"What?" he asks again, as she pulls back to look at his reddened lips, and messy hair. He might even be blushing, it's just hard to tell in the moonlight.

"I don't usually do this on the first date."


End file.
